Best Of Peel Vol 23
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 23 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another volume in Peel Mailing List user parkermike81's continuing series of Peel compilations from the early 90s. Unusually, this is only the second not to feature a session recording. *Something of a Butthole Surfers theme in the background, as King Coffey (Drain) and Paul Leary both get solo project airplay. Tracklisting Part One *''(JP: 'And I've been reading reviews in the music weeklies of the new LP from Bongwater, and their previous work has been kind of, OK, I've always felt, you know, I've liked a few tracks, played them for you on the radio. But the new one is really very good indeed, I think, and I've only heard three-quarters of it, but on the strength of it, I'm trying to track the band down, because they're either here or about to be here, in order to get them in to do a session.') 16 February 1991 *Bongwater: 'Nick Cave Dolls (LP-The Power Of Pussy)' (Shimmy Disc) This track made the 'Phantom Fifty' at, well, number 50. The session debuted in April 1991. See also Best Of Peel Vol 26.16 February 1991 *Nick Cave: 'Running Scared (12 inch-The Singer)' (Mute) 16 February 1991 *(JP: 'Sometimes I think I'm too good for you. That's Nick Cave, wimping out on the high notes.')'' *Active Minds: 'Dancing On Your Graves (EP-Capitalism Is A Disease And Money An Addictive Drug)' (Looney Tunes) 16 February 1991 *''(JP: 'This is Boss Hog, and here are some people who really know how to mistreat a guitar.')'' *Boss Hog: 'Pop Catastrophe (CD-Cold Hands)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 16 February 1991 *Drain: 'A Black Fist (A Black Fist)' (Trance Syndicate) 16 February 1991 *''(JP: 'Oh, these programmes can be terribly terribly noisy, can't they?')'' *Digital Distortion: 'Shoombadooba (12 inch)' (Atmosphere) 16 February 1991 *Idora: 'No More Life (7 inch-To Life, To Movie, To Lie, To Die)' (MCR) 16 March 1991 *Brujeria: 'Sacrificio (EP-¡Demoniaco!)' (Nemesis) 16 March 1991 *Outspoken: 'Reinforced (7 inch-Survival)' (New Age/Conversion) 16 March 1991 *Paul Leary: 'Indians Storm The Government (LP-The History Of Dogs)' (Rough Trade) 16 March 1991 *''(JP: 'While that was going on, I answered the Fluff line, rather in the hope that somebody would say, "For a big man, you're surprisingly light on your feet", instead of which there was somebody saying, "Is there such a group as the Butthole Surfers?". Well, there certainly is.')'' *Mad Bas'tard: 'Trance (12 inch-I Am The Future)' (Omen Recordings) 16 March 1991 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Quark (LP-Tulip)' (Tupelo) 16 March 1991 *Girly Machine: 'With You (split 7 inch with Pica Huss)' (Datapanik) *Gibbed: 'Repulse The Life (EP-Eternal Life)' (MCR) *Miranda Sex Garden: 'Gush Forth My Tears (12 inch)' (Mute) 31 March 1991 Part Two *Bongwater: 'What Kind Of Man Reads Playboy? (LP-The Power Of Pussy)' (Shimmy Disc) 17 February 1991 *Dub Syndicate: 'Mafia (CD-Classic Selection Volume 2)' (On-U Sound) 17 February 1991 *Hole: 'Burnblack (7 inch-B side of Dicknail)' (Sub Pop) 17 February 1991 *Half Japanese: 'How Did You Know? (LP-We Are They Who Ache With Amorous Love)' (Psycho Acoustic Sounds) 14:46-16:43 *''(JP: 'I knew that things were going to go wrong in this programme. It was about ten minutes before we started. I've got this rather disgusting skin condition which affects my forefinger and thumb on my left hand, and I have to rub this cream in to try and make it go away, and just before the programme, I took the wrong tube out of my bag, and painstakingly rubbed toothpaste into it, and it now hurts like hell.')'' 24 February 1991 *Stretchheads: 'Machine In Deli (Gary Newman's Round The World Trip) (LP-Pish In Your Sleazebag)' (Blast First) 24 February 1991 *Ariel: 'Sea Of Beats (12 inch)' (Creed) 24 February 1991 *Naked City: 'Perfume Of A Critic's Burning Flesh (LP-Torture Garden)' (Earache) 24 February 1991 *''(JP: 'It's the first time I've ever been to the Marquee, the new Marquee. The room seems fine, but profoundly unpleasant bar staff. I asked this woman, they've got some kind of bottled beer I've never seen in my life before, and I said, "What's that?", and she said, "I don't know! For god's sake make up your mind!", and stomped off. I thought, ah, terrific.') ''02 March 1991 *God: 'Car First (split 7 inch with Terminal Cheesecake)' (Clawfist) 02 March 1991 *Since The Operation: 'Self Realization Through Vimto (7 inch EP-Oh Heck It's The Thought Police)' 02 March 1991 *Amen: 'True Story (split 7 inch flexi with Damnable Excite Zombies-Untitled/Out Of Order Brain)' (MCR) 03 March 1991 *Go: 'Decide (EP-Why Suffer?)' (Forefront) 03 March 1991 *Brujeria: 'Santa Lucia (EP-¡Demoniaco!)' (Nemesis) 03 March 1991 *Active Minds: 'Participation (EP-Capitalism Is A Disease And Money An Addictive Drug)' (Looney Tunes) 03 March 1991 *Quazar: 'The Seven Stars (12 inch)' (Go Bang!) 02 March 1991. *Bongwater: 'Bedazzled (LP-The Power Of Pussy)' (Shimmy Disc) A wrong speed moment. File ;Name *best of peel vol 23 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:20, 00:46:22 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape